Demodulators are often employed in communication systems. For example, demodulators may be employed to demodulate (e.g., separate) the carrier wave and data components of an input signal. Demodulators may be employed in receivers and transceivers (e.g., wired telephones, cable boxes, cable modems, cordless telephones, mobile telephones, amateur radio transceivers, televisions, optical transceivers, etc.), and in other devices.
With real-world systems, the input signal also generally includes a noise component. The noise component may include noise resulting from adjacent channel interference, electromagnetic interference, phase jitter, atmospheric and/or line losses, channel and/or circuit non-idealities, and/or the like. The noise component may adversely affect demodulation of the input signal. For example, data component distortion, increased bit error rate (BER), increased intersymbol interference, decreased link margin, decreased signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), and/or the like, may be attributable to the noise component of the input signal.